User blog:Xikhuang/SA Training for Nuker Goku cards
There are several Goku cards with the Passive Skill that specializes on Nuking. This entry is derived from the cards I owned. Currently, I have 5 Goku cards with the Passive Skill for Nuking. They are, *'TAOR SS Goku (GT)'30px, *'GB Goku'30px, *'TWoH Goku'30px, *'MD Goku'30px, *'CoE SSGSS Goku'30px. This blog entry won't cover in detail how to max the SA level of CoE SSGSS Goku30px. Simply said, feed a CAG SSGSS Goku30px card as a training fodder. But because I got the CoE SSGSS Goku30px in January 2017, while I maxed out CAG SSGSS Goku30px SA level to 10/10 in December 2016. Meaning, I didn't have 10x SA 1/10 CAG SSGSS Goku30px cards to use as training fodders. Plus, I think the CAG SSGSS Goku30px cards was made available as a limited-time thing (maybe once only ?). I had to resort to an alternative way. This entry covers only 3 Goku cards that Nuke. IF you are a beginner or an intermediate player and wants to master the art of Nuking, please check the Nuking How-to page. In this entry, I will only cover training/maxing SA level for 3 cards, TAOR SS Goku (GT)30px, GB Goku30px, and TWoH Goku 30px. The images and thumbs/icons are for visual aesthetic appeal, which would hopefully be more useful than texts-only. 'TWoH Goku' 30px + GB Goku 30px ---- There are strengths and weaknesses if one compares the GB Goku30px card with the TWoH Goku 30px card. For example, *'A'''t +15% per Orb 'GB Goku30px has a higher %-age ATK boost for Nuking. **However, '''GB Goku30px can only effectively and efficiently Nuke, and, receive that %-age ATK boost if the card takes 30px Orbs. **With Max SA level, if this card is a Leader, its adjusted ATK stats is among the top 20-30 of all cards out in Global. If this card is a Team member, its adjusted ATK stats is among the top 15-25 of all cards out in Global. And, that's only if GB Goku takes 12 30px orbs. You can imagine if you bring support items like Oolong AGL, Puar STR, and an ATK boosting support item. So, basically I maxed this card's SA level. Ho ho ho *Comparatively, TWoH Goku30px card has a lesser %-age ATK boost for Nuking at +10% per Orb **However, this card can Nuke with any color Type Orbs, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, or 30px. Thus, this card is more versatile comparatively. So, basically this card's SA level will have to wait. I'd rather max SD Champa 30px's SA level first than this card. < I just changed my plan over the past 36-48 hours. I decided to max TWoH Goku '''SA level first because of the New Year 2017 Special Missions, and the existing/availability of the '''limited-time-only IC Goku30px cards at the shop for 3000 Trade points and 100 jewels. It is more expensive to max the SA level of these 2 Nuking Goku cards. Currently on the Global version of Dokkan Battle, the only free Farmable Super Attack card that can be used to train the SA level of these 2 cards gives only a 1% and a 5% probability. However, if you are intend to max up either or both of these Goku cards with the 1% chance 25px OR Goku30px card, or the 5% training chance 25pxawakened OR Goku30px card --- The 25px OR Goku30px card can be farmed at the Enough Talk! Time for an Epic Showdown event. which can drop anywhere from 1-4 25px OR Goku30px cards. If you pursue this path, you might consider the following side tips, *Have sufficient empty/blank slots in your deck. *Farm as many R OR Goku30px cards as you can. *Z-Awaken the 25px OR Goku30px card to 25px before you feed the card/s as a training fodder. But this is a more expensive method. 'TAOR SS Goku (GT)' 30px The above card can be paired with the card below in the same team, It is less expensive to max/train the SA level of this 2 Nuking Goku cards compared to the GB Goku30px and TWoH Goku 30px cards. Gist: *Z-Awakens SR USP Goku (GT)30px => Z-Awakened SSR USP Goku (GT)30px. *Dokkan Awakens SSR USP Goku (GT)30px => Dokkan Awakened SSR TAOR SS Goku (GT)30px. *To max the SA level of TAOR SS Goku (GT)30px, **Train the SR or SSR USP Goku (GT)30px card with 9x SR USP Goku (GT)30px cards. *The USP Goku (GT)30px cards can be farmed at the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga event. Note: *It is not recommended to train a SSR or UR TAOR SS Goku (GT)30px card with a SR or SSR USP Goku (GT) 30px card. *For a general idea on how to train your team, you might want to check the How-to best train your card page. 'Additional' Gist: *'TAOR SS Goku (GT)' 30px card can be paired in the same team with USP Goku (GT) 30px card. **Effectively giving you 2 Nuker cards in the same team. The former can Nuke at +7% per Orb, the latter at +5% per Orb. *Both of these cards do not need to take the same 30px color type Orb to Nuke. They can take any other color type Orbs like 30px, 30px, 30px, or 30px. *Pairing these 2 cards in the same round boosts the cards via 4 shared Link Skills. Those 4 Link Skills are, **All in the Family (DEF +2000) **The Saiyan Lineage (Ki +1) **Kamehameha (SA = ATK +2500) **GT (Ki +2) Note: *It is not always recommended to have these 2 cards in the same team for all events. **You have to do a bit of observational analysis (aka thinking, and planning) on the what-which-where-who-when of the event/boss/stage to decide whether or not picking 1 or both of these cards would be advantageous, or invite higher risk/s of losing. *Strengths and Weaknesses referred to in this entry are based on SWOT analysis (Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, Threats). This entry is by no means comprehensive or detailed or final. This entry might be updated again in the future. 'Reference' *Goku (Disambiguation) *Farmable Super Attack *Wikipedia (English) *DBZ-Dokkan Battle Wikia site ho ho ho Category:Blog posts